surprises
by moonlight2009
Summary: harry and draco get frisky and draco has a surprise for harry be gentle its my fisrt fanfic and story ever so im sry if some of it doent make since


"Thanks Julie"

"Welcome harry dear you should get home to that very handsome husband of yours "replied Julie harry assistant

Harry looks at her with a goofy grin on "yeah I should" he rushes around gathering things he'll need and Julie leaves the room with a knowing grin on her face. Harry apperates home and walks in and calls out for Draco

"Draco darling" harry says grinning

"In the bathroom babe" Draco replies far off

I wonder what he's doing there "how was your day harry"

"It was ok but I'm glad I'm home now"

He looks in Draco bathroom but doesn't seem him so he walks to his thinking how glad he was to have two bathrooms considering Draco has his own because of all the products and potions he has everywhere. He watches Draco rummage through his stuff then Draco bends over to look under the sink

Harry clears his throat "Draco babe what are you looking for "as a blush creeps up his face as he watches Draco's arse never taking his eyes off

Draco leans back up at the way harry's voices is and turns around and an eyebrow shoots up at harry's face "is something wrong harry"

"ummmm no nothing just well…… you have the hottest arse I've ever seen" blushing red as Draco giggles and bends back over continuing looking but wiggles his butt and hears harry groan and Draco smirks

"Draco what…… " harry moves closer trying to get a look at what he's doing "what are you oh my " as Draco pushes back a bit and puts his arse in harry's crotch harry stares to fall and takes Draco with him slumps against the wall and slides down and Draco lands on his cock very gracefully

"Oh my ….. Shit" as Draco grinds in to harry's cock and giggles

Harry starts to suck on Draco's neck but Draco stops him and get up and harry moans at the loss of glorious friction harry watches Draco run off giggling like mad and swiveling his hips "coming harry" laughs even harder at harry's face as he said coming.

Harry races after Draco but stops dead in his tracks at their bedroom door and looks at Draco perched on the bed "Draco what were you lookin……oh " a huge goofy grin spreads across harry's face as he sees what Draco's holding a bottle of lube

"We ran out and I didn't have any in my bathroom so I thought you would and you did" Draco starts to laugh but changes his mind at the look harry's giving him which cause his cock to twitch in want

"You coming or are you gunna stand there and stare at my gorgeous self" harry starts to strip and walks towards Draco. He only got his shirt off before he's straddling Draco and pushes him down and starts to suck on his neck as Draco moans from the sensation and both of their cocks give a twitch.

"harry" Draco moans as harry's hands start to take Draco's shirt off and kisses his way down his chest as he goes.

"Draco….. My god" harry moans before he attacks Draco's mouth then Draco grinds into harry causing him to stop kissing and moan loudly and grinds back into Draco.

Draco whispers in harry's ear "I think it's time we got rid of the bottom half of our cloths" harry leans up and looks at Draco thinking he's right as there closes vanishes and thinks it's good to be able to do wand less magic. Then continued to suck on Draco's neck and start to twitch with his nipples. Draco's moans get louder and harry places his mouth over one of the tempting mounds licking and biting and Draco squirms below him "harry …… I … want y you i in me …..NOW"Draco screams the last part as harry bits down on his nipple.

Harry's hands roam Draco's body but slowly make their way down it to his pulsating cock Draco moans as harry grabs his cock and strokes it a few time before he pushes Draco up some and leans down and whispers in Draco's ears "do you want to be rimed first babe" Draco moans and shakes his head yes vigorously harry only smiles and moves his way down Draco leaving kisses. he props Draco on the edge of the bed and leans down and plays with Draco's cheeks before he pulls them apart and Draco moans as harry leans forward and tease the outside of Draco's hole

"Harry you a are such a a tease"

"fine Draco have it you way" harry pulls back a bit and straightens his tongue and jabs it in Draco which causes him to jump at it and moan an grind back into it "oh m my GOD!" Draco screams as harry places his fingers into Draco's arse and starts to pump and Draco grinds into his hand harry's just watches this and his cock is getting really painfully hard and moans along with Draco at the sight he's getting.

"har harry I I w want you in me now" harry complies and pulls his finger out of Draco as he moans from the loss and harry pushes Draco back up the bed and sets him on his knees and guides is cock to Draco's hole and rubs it against it as Draco moans out "harry please pl please enter me and fuck me hard"

Harry pushes into Draco's tightness and groans so loud of pure pleasure at how tight Draco is no matter how many times they do this harry stop gives Draco a second to get use to it "harry move now and fuck me hard" harry pulls out a bit and angles his cock in just the right way and slams it back in Draco

Draco moans loudly and harry hits sweet spot repeatedly Draco reaches for his own cock but harry swats it away and grabs it himself and pump in rhythm with his pushing which causes Draco to get shivers down his back at the pleasure

"ha harry I'm going t to OH MY GOD!" Draco screams as he comes over harry's hand and his stomach

Harry groans as Draco's walls constrict impossible more and he comes right after Draco but keeps pumping and milking his orgasm for all its worth "that was absolutely amazing" harry whispers into Draco's ear

One month later

Draco just stares out the window and harry walks in

As harry walks in and sees Draco face he rushes over to him "what's wrong my angel"

"harry you should sit down" harry looks at him heartbroken thinking he's gunna breakup with him he sinks into the closes chair Draco looks up and sees his face and says "harry babe you have nothing to worry about I'm not gunna break up with u but you might with me" Draco looks away

"Draco what's wrong what happened to make you think that" harry looks at him worried

"harry I don't know how to tell you this but I'm I'm …… pregnant" Draco looks down tearing up harry rushes up to him and swings him around with his own tear "harry what are you doing" his tears stopped from the shock from harry

Harry looks at Draco and put his hand on Draco stomach "Draco you have made me so happy right now but what made you think I would want to break up with you over this"

Draco looks shocked so harry gives him a loving hug and whispers in his ear "Draco I've been wanting children with you for ages now" Draco looks at him and starts to cry again "Draco babe what's wrong

Draco looks at harry and smiles the biggest smile he's ever smiles before "harry I was so worried and thought you didn't want children but now that I know you do I'm so happy" he hugs harry tightly and harry hugs him back "Draco we have to tell everybody soon they will be so happy for us how far along are you " harry asks "about 3 months I went to a medi-witch today and she told me she surprised me but then I remembered father said men could get pregnant to if they were really in love" Draco blushes at the last part

Harry grabs Draco and spins him again so happy at what he just heard Draco said "Draco ill say this again you have made me the happiest man alive and I will always love you and now I'll always love this child


End file.
